


You Match

by ScytheMeister23



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Gen, Second Person, Stockholm Syndrome, implied stockholm syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScytheMeister23/pseuds/ScytheMeister23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's it like having been captured by Silver?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Match

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Umbreon. Day 25 of 30.

**Eevee:** You'd never left the forest until you met him.

 

You had been on the edge of it once or twice, but when some human with red hair found you. And attacked you. And captured you. That's when you finally left the forest. It's weird because at the time, you thought you'd never love him the way that you do now.

 

It's easy to suppose that he just wanted attention. That's why you got taken, right? That's why he wanted you?

 

Ever since that day, he had taken a special liking to you over his other pokemon. He's using you more than anything else, and more often than not he'll send you out when carrying gems and such. He'll never do anything with them. He's thinking about giving you gems. That's kind of him.

 

And so you stay with him. You don't try to run.

 

He needs your help. Obviously. You might need help getting back to the forest too.

 

You may as well.

 

Really, you just have no other choice. Those gems are always pretty though, no matter what color they are.

 

He needs your help a lot apparently, and you get outside the pokeball a lot.

 

You've heard him called called Silver before. You love him.

 

Right?

 

Yes, that's right.

 

 **Umbreon:** This transformation is weird. You're bigger now, and that's about it until you look at yourself. Discovering that your color has changed from brown to the darkest black you've ever seen.

 

There are rings in your fir too. You can just barely see them in the early morning light.

 

Silver's looking at you like he's seen an alien, and he's mumbling to himself.

 

“How on earth... night... what will dad say?”

 

Well you have been training a lot at night, when you think about it. You pretty much only come out at night. You've never thought about it, so long as you're with Silver.

 

He still needs your help though, and he doesn't protest having you. You keep battling other people and using new moves that you never thought you'd be able to. You're much stronger now than you were when you were younger, back when Silver got you from the forest.

 

You never could have gotten where you are without Silver.

 

You love Silver.  


End file.
